


we could be heroes

by AudensMess



Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Body Horror, Character Death, Gen, Panic Attacks, literally so much body horror ghosts suck, tags will be updated with the fic, the crossover that LITERALLY no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudensMess/pseuds/AudensMess
Summary: When a certain half ghost is forced out of his own world by a strange, unheard of occurrence, he's going to have to navigate this strange world and figure out how to get back home.When the heroes-in-training of U.A. are suddenly met with a person not from their world, they'll have to figure out how he came to theirs, and how to help send him back.
Comments: 36
Kudos: 295





	1. A Collision

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy. Over a year of being dead on this website and this is what I decide to come back with. A multi-chapter, Danny Phantom/BNHA crossover fanfic. I outdid myself this time, really. I'm dipping my toes into a chaptered fic for the first time, so please bear with me. I do want to make this enjoyable, as weird as it inevitably is gonna be. This will probably be updated really sporadically for now, unless people gain interest. We'll see. 
> 
> The fic itself begins right after the Stain arc in BNHA has ended. You all are also gonna have to deal with all my Danny headcanons and my wordbuilding. I make no apologies.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is appreciated, and I hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment where it all begins.

Clockwork paced back and forth in the citadel, tapping his fingers on his staff with a frown. This was bad. Worse than he could’ve ever anticipated.

His young halfa charge had been in battle, as he so often was, when an… anomaly, occurred. Something Clockwork had never seen before (a feat of which had previously been impossible), a bizarre tear into the Ghost Zone that had sent the boy hurtling out of his grasp right as the fight was coming to a close.

And now that he was gone, Clockwork’s vision of his timeline had vanished. 

He couldn’t even begin to fathom how the halfa had been taken, and the anxiety that was building up from not being able to see his timeline had Clockwork pacing for hours. 

For now, he would have to do everything in his power to figure out what had happened, and how to bring his charge back. And in the meantime, he could only hope and pray that wherever the young ghost boy had ended up, that he’d be safe until Clockwork could get to him.

Oh, how he prayed.

————————————————————

Aside from all the buzzing craziness that occurred after the Hero Killer, Stain, was captured, the day was like any other. The students of U.A. were in their classes as per usual, and nothing in particular seemed out of the ordinary.

And then, the calm and peace were shattered with what appeared to be a security breach.  
  
  
Under normal circumstances the students would evacuate like normal, and the faculty would sweep the school to see what the cause was. Especially given the last time U.A. had a security breach.  
  
  
But in the instance of class 1-A, that didn’t happen, because before any announcement could even be made, or any alarm could be set off, something came hurtling into the building and breaking through the _wall_ of their classroom with a loud crash, before flying to the other side of the room and smacking against the wall.  
  
  
And all at once, everyone was on their feet, clamoring to the wall and yelling and shouting over one another.  
  
  
“-The fuck was that?!”  
  
  
“-broke right through the wall, same with the window out in the hall-”  
  
  
“-Is that a _person_ ? Are they okay?!”  
  
  
“What on Earth could’ve hit them so hard-”

  
Aizawa was on his feet, pushing through the small crowd his students had made and urging them back, for their safety. But when he finally looked down at the ground, his eyes widened in shock.  
  
  
Curled up on the ground, barely breathing due to whatever injuries he had sustained, was a young boy. He had to be around the same age as the students, but he had a strange feeling about him. White hair, though it seemed almost unnatural compared to his dark brows and skin, wearing a simple jumpsuit of some kind, and, most strangely enough, emitting a soft glow of sorts, an aura. All signs seemed to point to a young rookie hero, but there was something that just felt _off_ about him that Aizawa couldn’t put his finger on. He could practically sense something… unnatural.

  
Still, he had to look into this as soon as possible, especially considering the boy was severely injured from his crash.  
  
  
“Alright, alright, get back everyone, he’s barely conscious. I’ll see about taking him to Recovery Girl, and-”  
  
  
He didn’t get another word in edgewise, a soft groan coming from the boy before everyone was suddenly blinded by a bright white light. Sounds of surprise echoed around the room, and when the light cleared out, they only increased in volume.  
  
  
Suddenly, the boy was a lot different. The aura he emitted was gone, and his hair had changed to black. Even his clothes had changed, a normal t-shirt and jeans as opposed to the jumpsuit. He was slumped over limply, a telltale sign that he’d gone unconscious.  
  
  
“What was that?! Did you guys see that-”  
  
  
“-Was that his quirk? I’ve never seen anything like that before-”  
  
  
Aizawa was quick to silence his chattering students again, hesitating as he looked down at the boy before carefully scooping him up.  
  
  
“Everyone, back to your seats for now. I’m going to take him to Recovery Girl, and then we’ll see about figuring out everything that just happened. Another teacher should be coming by to keep an eye on you guys, and we’ll see if classes end early for the day.”  
  
  
With a great deal of reluctance, his students echoed out a _Yes, Sensei_ and began settling down to the best of their ability. Immediately, he stepped out of the ruined classroom and made a beeline to the nurse’s office, swearing under his breath as he looked down at the passed out boy in his arms.  
  
  
“Just what is going on with you, and how did any of this happen..?”  
  
  
As rhetorical as his muttering was, Aizawa had a feeling he was going to find out very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! The first chapter is really short, I know. But as things pick up I'll definitely have much much more to write. I can't wait to get started on this journey with you all, and I hope it'll be as fun for you as it already is for me!


	2. Unbelievable Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which introductions are made, investigations are to be launched, and an incredible adventure truly begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. Ooooohhhh god. It’s been almost two months and I feel awful! Life and writer’s block just kind of gobsmacked me into the stratosphere. But I will say, I cannot believe the amount of people who have seen and enjoyed this fic’s first chapter! Thank you all so much, you guys. Now that I know people are excited for this, I’m going to try my best to update more frequently! I’m thinking of maybe a biweekly schedule, since I’m going to be starting college in October, so we’ll go from there! I never want to let something like this sit for two months ever again, jesus.
> 
> But anyways! It’s time to dive into our second chapter (which is so much longer than the first, I’m so proud of myself).
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is appreciated. I hope you all enjoy!

Waking up feeling disoriented and still extremely exhausted sucked. It always sucked, but this felt different, in some weird way.

Either way, a one Danny Fenton was slowly coming into consciousness, groaning softly and blinking his eyes open, squinting at the light over his head, the curtains surrounding him making it seem even brighter than it already was.

From the looks of it, he was in a bed, curtained off from the rest of the room he was in. He shifted, and glanced down to see the bandages adorning his arms, legs, and  _ oh. _ Now the pain was beginning to hit him. A dull but constant ache all over his body. He felt like he got hit by a truck and then ran over a few times afterward.

He could hear a lull of conversation, but his head was swimming as he sat up with an incredible amount of effort, ignoring the pain shooting throughout his body. He couldn’t tell where exactly he was, but he expected a hospital or clinic or something along those lines, judging by the bed he was laying on. He also noticed with a start that he’d been changed into a loose fitting shirt and track pants. And that his binder was gone. His face scrunched up in discomfort, but it was probably because whoever patched him up needed to give his chest a break. It eased him, but he certainly wasn’t  _ happy _ about it.

Before he could internally grumble about his discomfort, the curtain opened, and his head whipped over to face a scruffy man and a tiny old woman, both of whom were looking at him in shock. Probably for more reasons than he expected.

“He’s  _ already awake? _ I thought you said he’d be out for at least another few hours because of the anesthetic, Recovery Girl.”

“I thought so too, but clearly, he’s not! Let me get over there, now that he’s awake I might as well do another checkup.”

He jerked back when the old woman- Recovery Girl- approached, looking between her and the man in confusion and apprehension.

“Hang on a second, I wanna know what’s going on here before you prod at me! Where am I? And who are you guys?”

Recovery girl gave him a withered look at his outburst, and the man beside her sighed heavily.

“Calm down. The only reason she’s ‘prodding’ at you is because you’re  _ injured _ . Do you remember anything from a few hours ago? You crashed into this building and were unconscious up until now.”

Danny paused, brows furrowing as he struggled to remember. Everything was a blur, one second he’d been in the ghost zone, fighting, the next… 

Pain. And then nothing else was clear. Before he could reply, the man continued speaking.

“I’m going to take your expression as a ‘no’, then. Well, in any case, Recovery Girl has managed to heal most of your injuries, by some miracle or dumb luck, they weren’t as severe as they could’ve been. But she could probably figure out a proper way to treat you if you explained your quirk to us, I’ve never seen anything quite like it. We need to know how it affects your body, especially considering the fact that the anesthetic wore off so quickly.” 

“That,” Recovery Girl added, “and from what I could see, your body was already beginning to attempt to heal at a rapid rate while you were unconscious, before I even started anything. But from what Aizawa has explained to me about what he saw from you, it doesn’t appear to be anything to do with your quirk, so going into detail would be very helpful for me.”

The two adults probably expected Danny to be a bit out of it, but still able to understand. But his confused expression at their words, and what he said next, they weren’t prepared for.

“Hang on a moment. What the hell is a quirk?”

They paused, staring at Danny as if he’d said something in an alien language. Recovery Girl seemed to be at a complete loss for words, but Aizawa cleared his throat and spoke up again despite his own confusion mounting.

“Your quirk? The power you’re born with. 80% of the population has a quirk, so even if you were quirkless, you should know what I’m talking about..?” It seemed for naught, because Danny just looked more confused than before, scratching the back of his neck while staring between Aizawa and Recovery Girl, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“That’s not right,” he looked at his lap, then at them, then back at his lap. “Since when have humans just been  _ born _ with powers? Even I wasn’t born with anything, that’s impossible! And even then, how do I know you guys aren’t just crazy and making up some shit about powers just because you saw mine?”

Aizawa and Recovery Girl exchanged concerned glances. This was something that neither of them could possibly be prepared for at all. How could this kid not only not know about quirks, but believe them to be impossible? 

But even then, what Danny had said about not being born with powers sparked Recovery Girl’s interest, in particular. As one of the very few who knew about One for All, she was aware of the possibility of gaining a quirk. But even then, the way Danny talked about it still had her confused. 

“Well,” Aizawa began, refocusing his gaze onto Danny and trying to figure out how he could possibly prove they were telling the truth. “I’m sure you are well aware of the injuries you sustained, and the state of them now. Recovery Girl partially healed you to your current state so your body wouldn’t be overexerted, but she did so using her quirk. It allows her to speed up the process of healing.” 

Danny blinked at that, looking down at himself. He  _ did _ feel a lot better than he expected to, and he knew his speed healing alone wasn’t capable of fixing him up that fast. But he still felt weary, and confused.

And fucking  _ exhausted. _

“O-okay. I’m gonna concede for now, because I’m still trying to wrap my head around this,” He scratched the back of his neck as he attempted to take this information in. “But that just kind of makes me more confused? I mean, I don’t even know where I ended up, but where I’m from, humans normally don’t have powers. Full stop.”

“Where exactly are you from, then? For reference, we’re currently in Japan,” Aizawa explained, watching Danny somehow manage to balk a little once again.

“ _ Japan? _ Seriously? That’d be, really cool if it weren’t freaking me out.” Danny hummed softly, trying to think of how on Earth he could explain himself. It was either telling the truth, including his secret, or trying to find some way to bullshit an excuse.

He was only a good liar when he had time to think, so he supposed there was no way of getting around the truth.

“Well… I don’t have much concern bringing this up, due to circumstance, but I think you’re misunderstanding me a little. I mean, no, I’m not from Japan, but, the way I got here would probably be unbelievable even to you guys. So you might wanna sit down for this.”

The two adults exchanged a look once more, before nodding and gearing up to listen to Danny’s explanation.

Needless to say, it took god knows how long for him to explain, and get them to understand and believe him. After all, it probably would sound far-fetched to people not from Amity. Being half ghost? A Ghost Zone? Possibly being from an alternate world? It was crazy. But the gaps they had in their knowledge of the situation were somewhat filled by Danny, and a demonstration of his powers solidified their belief. 

“So,” Aizawa finally said, head swimming with all of the discoveries they’d just made. “There are a few causes for concern here. One would be the, _ ghost _ , that sent you here, and whether or not an incident like this will happen again or not.” Danny couldn’t help but smile in amusement at how he said the word, as if he couldn’t believe he was actually saying it. But he nodded along as Aizawa continued.

“Another, what this would mean here, in our world. I doubt we’ll have much of a choice but to catch you up on this, but we’ve been having more than a few incidents these past few months, with villains. This school has been attacked, as well as students in it, and I hate to say it, but your arrival will be drawing a lot of attention.” Aizawa didn’t miss the way Danny cringed, and after hearing all about his double-life, he could understand why. Phantom, as he called himself, already had a lot of unwanted attention in his own world, and he couldn’t begin to imagine what this could mean in this one.

“The last big thing: what to do with you.” Danny blinked in confusion at that.

“Huh? What do you mean, what to do with me?” Aizawa huffed out a sigh, rubbing his face tiredly.

“Think about it. Another world aside, you’re a teenage boy in a foreign country, and there’s no telling how we’d get you to America, or if you even have your family to go to, here. We obviously can’t have you on your own, between being a child and practically having a glowing target on your back now, so we have to figure out what we’re going to do in regards to keeping you safe until we figure this out, and finding you a place to stay.” 

Danny leaned back onto his pillows at that, brows furrowing. Aizawa had a point. And since they were “pro heroes”, apparently, it also meant that he’d be in their jurisdiction. Plus, not having anywhere to stay would be scary, and dangerous.

“So,” Danny spoke back up, glancing at Aizawa and Recovery Girl. “How exactly are we going to figure that out?”

Recovery Girl cleared her throat, speaking back up after letting Aizawa take the reins for a while.

“The students will most likely be sent home early, because I already notified the principal of this while you were unconscious. When they’re gone, we staff will convene with you to figure out a suitable way to keep you safe and put you under a roof, until we can figure out what to do about this situation. For now, I’d suggest you get some more rest after your checkup and not strain yourself, I’ll be here with you if need be.” 

She paused, noting the way Danny held himself. He was tense, anxious, but the worst part was the look in his eyes.

The anxiety was there, but there was such a jaded, tired look in his eyes. From what he’d revealed to them, Recovery Girl could tell that this poor boy had been through a lot. Far too much. It was as unsettling as it was heartbreaking to see those eyes on a sixteen year old boy.

So, she inched closer, raising a hand to ruffle his hair gently. He flinched a little at the motion, but relaxed immediately, giving her a weak smile.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it, dear. We’ll figure this out, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! The explanation process was absolute HELL to write, let me tell you. My apologies if it’s just plain weird, I was trying my best to figure out how to write all this exposition stuff out. I’m trying to get a feel for how I write for the characters as well, I promise things will get better once I’ve really settled into it! 
> 
> Also, in case you were curious: my Danny is indeed trans! It brings joy to my heart. You’re going to see a lot more of the headcanons I enjoy and the personal world building I do as things progress.
> 
> Next up: Danny meeting Class 1-A! (aka the part y’all are really excited about, you know it’s true, hehe)


End file.
